1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to devices for retrieving samples of liquids, sludge, and mud, for analysis from virtually any source but particularly those stored in containers with limited access thereto.
2. Description of Prior Art
There is a need in commercial and scientific areas to obtain sample quantities of liquids, mixtures, slurries, etc.. Various tests are performed on the samples obtained, the results of which can be used for quality or production control or for monitoring the presence of toxic or other undesirable contaminates.
Samples must be gathered from many different locations such as 55 gallon drums, tank cars, vats, mixers, holding tanks, reservoirs, wells, streams, lakes, oceans, etc. Many devices are currently available for sampling purposes, but most are cumbersome to use and are limited to specific applications.
Heretofore, samples of materials to be analyzed for contaminants and toxins have been obtained by lowering and submerging a container such as a cylinder or bailer attached to a line or rod into a body of liquid, sludge, or mud to be tested. It is, however, difficult to direct and take samples at specific places and depths with a bailer since it begins to fill immediately upon entering the substance. Thus, the bailer may not contain a true sample of a specific area of especially viscous substances. Thereafter a valve at the bottom of the bailer or cylinder must automatically close upon retrieval of the sample contained therein to the surface.
Such devices are time consuming and are not well suited for retrieving samples of the more viscous liquids, sludges, and mud, stored or contained in tanks, drums, and barrels having openings of limited size and of greater depths.
The Applicant's device differs from prior art devices in that it has sufficient length to reach and take a sample at any point and depth. The device can be manually sealed prior to insertion into the source, opened at the desired point and depth, and manually sealed prior to withdrawal thereof to the surface. Also, it is of a size whereby it can pass through small openings of limited size usually found in drums, tanks and barrels containing the substance to be analyzed.
The Applicant's device also has interchangeable parts to deal with a wide range of viscosities and solid content. It is safer to use than the prior art devices as it minimizes operator contact with the substance being sampled and is faster and simpler to operate. Also the applicant's device allows easier repetition of accurate sampling at specific depths and can be made to have a translucent tubular body which allows visual inspection of the contents and through which immersible layers can be clearly seen. The device can be used for sampling virtually any chemical material.